1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vibrating tampers and more particularly pertains to a new vibrating tamper for tamping stone or the edges of asphalt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vibrating tampers is known in the prior art. The prior art commonly teaches the use of a cam and a vertically sliding rod to force a foot to come off of and strike a surface to tamp asphalt or stone, which vibrates the entire device. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features that use off centered weights that are rotated to create the vibration. Additionally, the device incorporates a liquid supply assembly to supply liquid to the asphalt to inhibit the device from sticking to the asphalt.